


Blue Temptation

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Classic - Freeform, F/M, Reverse Mabel Pines, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Blue Temptation

Dipper pulled the knot tight in his shoelaces, frowning when it came undone due to pulling a bit too hard. He hastily restarted his effort so he could get out of the Shack as soon as possible. He was super jittery and really needed to get outside for a walk to calm down. To get out where he could be alone and away from-

“Diiipperrr?”

He shuddered at the joyful chime in Mabel’s voice as she searched for him. He’d only barely dodged her coming in. Having seen her skip up to the Shack’s entrance through a window, he slipped into the bathroom and waited for her to pass before rushing down the stairs to the entrance and hastily putting on his shoes. He thought he’d have more time before she got back so he’d been a little lazy preparing for the walk, but at least he was dressed and had his shoes with him when she did arrive home.  
  
Finally finishing the knot, Dipper hurried outside, making sure the door closed as quietly as possible while Mabel called for him again. He flushed a little at her sing-songy tone, the way she rose in pitch through the ‘Dip’ then fell through the ‘per’, a subliminal giggle hiding underneath it all. It was playfully teasing. She knew he was hiding from her and that made the pursuit all the more fun for her. He knew that in her mind it was a game, his dashing from cover to cover until he reached the treeline just a version of hide-and-seek.

They never had a problem with playing childish games together, even though they were 19, but Dipper wasn’t entirely sure how childish this was anymore. Ever since she bought that headband with the blue gem at the flea market, Mabel had been acting different. It was obvious why she wore it all the time, since they discovered it had similar powers to the gem Gideon had all those years ago, but it wasn’t so obvious why the rest of her wardrobe changed with it.

She already hadn’t been wearing sweaters as often as she used to, but now they were totally gone in favor of more fitting attire like button-up shirts and tights. Her choice in colors cooled dramatically and the brightest she got was a light blue with black trimmings. Her makeup was sharper, her hair more under control.

Control. That was the best way to describe it. Her appearance wasn’t wild anymore, it was controlled. It was disconcerting to see her like this. She’d sometimes go through phases of huge style changes (the goth period came to mind) but this wasn’t like the others. They still had wild aspects, finding consistency only in her inherent ability to tame the chaos of her own imagination. Those outfits worked because they were haphazard, her new ones worked because they weren’t.

Her behavior had changed too. Not a lot, but enough to be noticeable, which was what made it so weird. She was still Mabel, wanton and unpredictable, but there seemed to be more method in the madness than before. Like her random actions weren’t quite so random as they used to be. He might be paranoid, but it really seemed that ‘Random Act 1’ and 'Random Act 2’ led to 'Result 3’ in her favor. Of course, the only reason he was paranoid about it was 'Result 3’ always raised questions in his mind about her intentions. Dipper wasn’t quite sure how to think of it because he half-hoped he was just imagining it.

Affectionate. That was the word he was reluctant to say to himself. Mabel was more affectionate, which was saying something considering Mabel. That was why it was so weird being around her. Yeah, he and Mabel had always been a bit more touchy than most siblings, but she didn’t use to linger a bit when she lay a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. She didn’t twirl her hair shyly while staring at him. She didn’t giggle and hug his face to her chest while saying, “So cute!” when he mentioned how awkward these things were for him.

It was all making him feel extremely flustered around her. It was embarrassing to have her fawning over him so much more intensely than before. Also, those new clothes did a great job of accentuating her figure and drawing his eye in ways it hadn’t before. Mabel was always the center of attention, but before it was in a goofy way whereas now he couldn’t help but stare at how the tights clung to her legs, how her butt rounded so nicely, how her new shirts sometimes had a few buttons undone when it was just the two of them.

Reaching the forest, Dipper took some deep breathes to calm himself, then adjusted his pants for comfort. He was here to try and walk off these thoughts, not dwell on them. At some point he’d have to talk to Mabel about what she was doing to him, because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on.

The clothes, the behavior, was she trying to seduce him? He’d gotten a boner just running away from her, what might he have done if she’d caught him? He ignored the thought that she would welcome what he might do. With a sigh, he turned around a boulder in the path to find the source of his woes waiting against a tree.

“Diiippeeer…” Mabel whimpered in false sadness, “Are you running from me?”

Dipper froze and weighed the likelihood of success of escape if he bolted. She’d beaten him here somehow, so pretty unlikely.

“No… Just going for a walk…” he said cautiously.

“Without me?”

“I thought you were busy with, you know, stuff.”

Mabel cocked her head with a smile, “Silly! I was busy looking for you! And besides, even if i was doing something else, I’ll always make time for my bro-bro!”

The conversation was innocuous so far, but Dipper couldn’t trust it to remain so. He didn’t exactly have a good excuse to get out of it that wasn’t suspicious. But then, if it was going to be suspicious regardless, might as well be honest.

“Uh, well, I kind of need some time alone.” No need for full details.

Mabel frowned, “Something bothering you, Dip?”

You, gosh darnit!

Dipper coughed, “Ahem, yeah, but I kinda want to figure it out on my own first before I talk with anyone.”

“Oh, I see…“

Dipper pricked up at that, was she going to let him go?

“But Alpha Twin insists that she help her little bro.”

Of course not.

Mabel began advancing towards him. Dipper stepped back until he hit a tree. He held up his hands to ward her off.

“Mabel, really, I think I need to figure this out myself. We can talk later!”

“Come on, Dipper, it’s got to be bothering you a lot. Let me help.” She stopped a few steps away and crossed her arms. “What is it? Too much work?” Dipper shook his head. “Bullying?” He shook his head again. “Relationship woes?” He shook his head yet again, but hesitated first.

Mabel clucked her tongue, “Ah, that’s what I thought. So who is he?” Dipper quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Mabel laughed, “Expected me to start with ‘she’? Must be a girl,” Dipper flushed, “Definitely a girl.”

Mabel sauntered closer and Dipper pushed himself back further against the tree. His hands were supposed to keep her away, but they fell behind him to grip the bark. He couldn’t trust where they might go, not with that mischievous and alluring glint in her eye as she came within arms length.

“Who is she, Dipper?” Mabel said as she stopped again, now just far enough away that she could lean forward and peer up at him from below like an inquisitive cat, her face less than a foot from his.

“S’no one…” Dipper mumbled, tearing his eyes from hers.

He heard a giggle, “Oh Dip, it’s so obvious there’s someone. I’m a great matchmaker, as you know. I can help you. Let me help you.”

The last sentence was spoken in a lower tone laden with implications. Even in these circumstances, Dipper could’ve convinced himself he was reading too much into things, but she followed up by setting her hands on his shoulders and pushing her body agonizingly close to his. He fought hard not to return his gaze to hers, but he could still see how close her face was to his in his peripheral vision.

“Come on, Dippingdots, who is it?” Mabel cooed. “Is she close?”

Dipper gulped.

“Heh!” Mabel laughed quietly, “I knew it. Is she beautiful? Is she funny? Do you know she likes you back?”

Dipper felt the last question on his lips. Mabels breath was hot as she leaned in closer with each question. His mind was spinning as he struggled to hold onto rationality. This had to be some elaborate prank. He flicked his eyes back to hers in a desperate hope she’d be about to bust out laughing and was dismayed to see that they were instead half lidded and full of lust.

It was too much. His hands slowly drifted from the tree to gently take her hips, a quiet gasp hitting his lips when she felt it. Mabel glanced up at him and Dippers eyes slowly closed as he leaned into her.

“Pfff! Hahaha!” His eyes snapped back open as Mabel pulled back a half-step. She had a huge grin. “You dork! Were you really gonna kiss your sister? Pfff, I’m the one you’re having trouble with? What a nerd!”

Dipper was indignant, but caught himself before he raged. Her cheeks were pink. She hadn’t pulled out of his grip. In fact, her eyes flashed with a mocking dare once he really looked.

He yanked her back to him, sliding his arms around the small of her back so she couldn’t pull away again. He set his forehead on hers, staring deep into her brown eyes with that subtle blue glow they’d had recently. They were wide at first, surprised by his action, but when he saw them begin narrowing again, he knew he had to act before another teasing quip.

Her lips were warm and soft when he pressed his to them. She responded immediately, pushing back against him while wrapping her arms around the back of his neck to pull herself further into the kiss. It was an amazing sensation of release, the tension that’d been building ever since she found that damnable hairband finally draining out of him.

Mabel wasn’t content with just a simple kiss like he was though, her tongue slipping out to rake his lips and demand entrance. Dipper was hardly in a position to resist and moaned softly into her mouth as she played with his tongue. His whole body was feeling hot and he held her even tighter as his control faded away, lost in the fuzzy happiness of their connection.

“Look at you, Dip… A pervert who enjoys kissing his own sister,” Mabel said with a breathy giggle as she broke away. Dipper had trouble focusing on her words, more interested in capturing her lips again. She dodged him.

“Whoa, hey there, bro-bro!” Mabel teased as he pecked her cheek repeatedly, “You were running away from me even though you wanted to do this? Alpha Twin can’t just let you kiss her willy-nilly after being a bad boy. You’ll have to make it up to me…” she trailed off with a purr.

Dippers mind was lost in fog as he tried to get a hold on things. “What do i need to do?” he muttered into her jawline.

Mabel leaned into his neck and nipped him a few times, gently sucking his skin after each bite. “Oh, just show how much you love me until I’m… satisfied.” She snickered at the last word. “And if you do a very good job, maybe big sis will give you something better than more kisses.” Dipper shivered as her hand dragged down the front of his tented shorts.

“Now let’s go back to the Shack. This will be more fun on a bed.” Dipper nodded dumbly as she pulled him back the way he’d come.


End file.
